L'ivresse des sentiments
by numb22z
Summary: une envie d'un perso... mcbeckett ! lisez et vous verrez.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : dd

Date : août 2006

Disclaimer : pas à moi, mais un jour je les aurais, je les aurais !

Genre : un mcbeckett, slash

Note : j'ai eu l'idée en écoutant une itw de paul puis de david aujourd'hui (ça parlait d'un certain 'Duet' gniiiii) et en relisant la fic de VLU 'papas'. Merci ;)

J'avais pas trop d'idée de titre alors il est un peu pourri, j'attends de voir si je peux trouver mieux…

Bonne Lecture 

°+° mcbeckett °+°

Beckett venait d'embrasser brusquement le scientifique. Et pas un petit baiser de rien du tout. Non. Ça induisait un plaquage contre le mur de l'infirmerie et une bien longue inspiration pour ne pas mettre trop rapidement un court terme à son action.

Rodney en avait d'abord été tout gêné, puis émoustillé. Quelqu'un pouvait s'intéresser, avoir envie de lui. Enfin il mit un certain temps avant de refaire surface à la réalité, il avait fermé les yeux lors du baiser, et s'apercevoir que c'était bel et bien son meilleur ami qui venait de … de l'embrasser.

Il revenait à la raison.

Rodney : « Comm… comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareil ? Me faire une chose pareil ? »

Carson continuait de le regarder droit dans les yeux, silencieux. Le canadien, lui, était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

Rodney : « Moi, moi votre soi-disant meilleur ami ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris par la tête ! Mais vous êtes fou ? Faut vous faire soigner !

Ah j'oubliais, c'est vous le médecin ici, quel comble ! »

Rodney continua de déblatérer des insanités, pendant ce temps des larmes commençaient à perler le long des joues de l'écossais. Voyant que le scientifique ne prenait pas l'ombre d'une seconde pour se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer sous son nez, Carson n'en finissait plus de pleurer.

Il suffit d'un regard du canadien pour que Carson se couvre le visage de ses mains, honteux de voir ce qu'il venait inconsciemment de faire.

Il se retourna sans un regard pour son ami et quitta l'infirmerie à la hâte.

Rodney fit mine de vouloir le poursuivre mais dans le couloir il vit déjà la silhouette de l'écossais disparaître. Les efforts physiques n'étaient vraiment pas son dada.

°+° mcbeckett °+°

Cela faisait trois jours que Carson évitait de croiser son ami. Trois jours d'être sans arrêt aux aguets, trois jours à douter, trois jours à s'en vouloir.

Apprenant le départ de SGA-1 pour une nouvelle mission de plusieurs jours, il avait accueillit la nouvelle avec grand soulagement.

Ça signifiait plus besoin de se lever aux aurores pour passer inaperçu au self, se manger des sandwichs midi et soir et surtout ne plus rester quasiment bloqué toute la journée dans son infirmerie.

Il aimait son métier plus que tout, c'était un passionné. Tout le monde avait pu le remarquer. Prenant plus que grand soin de ses patients, il était parfois même très sentimental et réconfortant avec eux quand les pronostics et autre résultats ne donnaient guère le sourire.

Un tel professionnalisme doublé d'une grande humanité, c'était tout ce que reflétait la mission Atlantis. Il en était l'exemple vivant.

Le Dr Beckett avait décliné sa présence au briefing précédent la mission de SGA-1, il avait prétexté des recherches qu'il devait absolument continuer de poursuivre et invoquait sa non réelle importance pour cette réunion. Elizabeth avait accepté, il semblait sincère dans ses paroles et elle ne pouvait se douter de rien.

Carson était juste venu observer de loin le départ de l'équipe de Sheppard dans la salle d'embarquement pour s'assurer que Rodney était présent et allait bien. Il en profita pour le regarder quelques instants, juste le voir. Son amitié commençait à lui manquer sérieusement.

**TBC**

Je sais pas si c'est bien parti ni où ça va me mener, j'ai juste une mini idée pour développer la suite, reviewer svp pour me dire !


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews**, je continue l'histoire vu que ça à l'air de plaire !

J'aurais l'occasion d'en écrire pleins d'autres des mcbeckett alors il faut bien commencer par une situation un peu facile lol

**Bonne Lecture**

L'équipe du colonel ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre contact avec la base d'Atlantis.

/ Elizabeth, ici Sheppard, nous avons eu un… _petit incident, _nous demandons à rentrer en urgence. /

/ Bien Colonel, faites au plus vite. /

/ Sheppard terminé. /

Elizabeth appela aussitôt une équipe médicale dans la salle d'embarquement, Carson aux commandes de celle-ci.

°+° mcbeckett °+°

A peine avait-il eu l'appel d'Elizabeth qu'il s'était mis à craindre le pire. Atlantis ne savait pas qui était blessé mais vu les paroles du militaire, il était facile de deviner.

L'écossais s'était prit d'angoisse et de panique immédiatement. Il commençait déjà à faire défiler nombre de pensées catastrophiques dans sa tête.

Faisant les cents pas dans l'infirmerie qu'il connaissait dans les moindres recoins depuis le temps, il alla s'asseoir à son bureau la tête entre ses mains pour essayer d'y faire le vide.

Ces maudites pensées n'affluaient que plus abondamment. Il décida de prendre un médicament qui se trouvait dans le placard à pharmacie juste derrière lui. L'effet fut instantané, il ne pensait déjà plus à rien en cinq minutes, il dormait la tête plaquée contre le dessus de son bureau.

Il semblait que le soleil avait sorti ses plus beaux rayons, le ciel d'un bleu turquoise limpide. Un balcon de la cité mi-ensoleillé mi-ombragé était devenu le territoire d'un homme. Il attendait là, seul depuis des heures. Le regard perdu, inquiet, douteux.

_On pouvait encore apercevoir quelques flaques d'eau sur la partie sombre du balcon. L'homme avait encore les cheveux mouillé. Il devait vraiment être là depuis des heures, de très longues heures._

Il entendit un petit bruit. Quelqu'un devait approcher. Il commençait à avoir peur. Il se releva. Et s'approcha du bord du balcon. Il attendait ne désirant se retourner.

_Il sentit sa présence à l'embrasure de l'entrée. Il se retourna d'un coup sec après avoir attendu un long moment dans le calme. Il pouvait ressentir à travers les battements de son cœur la respiration de son ami._

_Il l'avait face à lui à présent. S'efforçant un sourire qu'il avait du mal à rendre sincère intérieurement. Il en ressentait l'envie, il le savait mais c'était humainement très dur pour lui._

_Il commença à se diriger vers lui et son ami eut à peine le temps de lui poser LA question qu'il lui répondit par une étreinte passionnée suivit d'un doux baiser. Il avait sa réponse. L'homme avait fait son choix. Le bon ? Il n'en savait rien mais il avait choisi…_

°+° mcbeckett °+°

/ Dr Beckett, ici Elizabeth… dr Beckett nous vous attendons depuis un bon moment, ils vont pas tarder à revenir. /

Carson ressortit peu à peu de son brouillard, la vision de l'infirmerie n'était pas ce qu'il aurait préféré voir à son réveil.

/ Veuillez m'excuser Elizabeth, j'arrive dans un instant. /

Il se releva de son fauteuil un peu engourdit et commença à quitter la pièce en pensant.

_Allons affronter la VRAIE vie…_

**TBC**

So review or not review…


	3. Chapter 3

Que ça fait du bien d'écrire !

J'ai changé le titre, ça colle aps du tout avec l'histoire et vive les jeux de mots à deux balles cinquante.

3 jours sans internet, on veut vraiment que je crève ou quoi ... saleté de destin et de karma!

**Bonne Lecture oo0**

Il ne mit pas longtemps à se retrouver dans la salle d'embarquement après l'appel radio d'Elizabeth, attendant impatiemment de savoir ...

Après l'identification de l'équipe et l'ouverture de la stargate, le Colonel Sheppard passa en tête de cortège suivit de près par Teyla et Ronon. Le scientifique se faisait attendre, il apparut enfin porté par deux militaires et apparemment dans un très sale état. Carson eut un rictus de peur immédiat, sentant une gêne à l'idée de penser que peut-être ce qui était arrivé à son ami pouvait avoir un lien avec ce qu'il lui avait révéler quelque peu auparavant. Les coïncidences n'arrivaient jamais au hasard.

Il se dirigea presque immédiatement vers le canadien n'entendant qu'en écho très lointain les paroles du militaire qui devait lui raconter le pourquoi du comment de l'état de son ami. Il ne voulait pour le moment tout simplement pas entendre, pas savoir pourquoi Rodney était revenu dans cet état. D'ailleurs, le patient. Il avait les joues lacérées de cicatrices encore très rouges et toutes fraîches. Ça donnait un ton encore plus dramatique à la scène que Carson avait devant les yeux. Il était encore plus affolé et ordonna aux deux militaires de l'amener sans plus attendre à l'infirmerie.

°+° mcbeckett °+°

Rodney allongé sur un lit, Carson commença à regarder de plus près l'état des blessures de son ami, un petit état des lieux en bref. Il demanda poliment, sans vouloir montrer un quelconque signe de panique apparent, à tout le monde de bien vouloir sortir de la pièce pour le laisser travailler dans le calme. Il l'examina d'un peu plus près et découvrit nombre de blessures et cicatrices assez superficielles, pour son plus grand bonheur, sur tout le corps de son ami.

Les bras en avaient pris un sacré coup, Rodney aurait un peu de mal à reprendre ses activités informatique dans l'absolu. Encore un qui allait râler.

Sa jambe gauche avait dû supporter la plus grosse des blessures, un reste de morceaux de bois enfoncé juste en dessous du genou. Carson le retirerait tandis que son patient serait encore bien dans les vappes, voir quasi-comateux. Et surtout essayer de ne pas faire plus de dégâts qu'il y en avait déjà, c'était le plus important.

John était venu lui rendre visite et surtout demander des nouvelles si possible rassurante au médecin écossais qui avait réussi à extraire le petit morceau de bois incrusté dans la jambe du canadien avec grand succès. Sheppard en fut rassuré et Carson, encore un peu tubitatif de l'état de Rodney et un peu gêné, demanda quelques précisions au militaire sur ce qui avait pu mettre Rodney dans un tel état.

" Vous écoutez vraiment rien de ce qu'on vous dit vous !" articula le militaire quelque peu étonné de savoir qu'il avait pu parler dans le vide tout à l'heure.

L'écossais eu un petit sourire pincé et lui raconta qu'il avait été très inquiet pour l'état de son ami et qu'il avait privilégié l'aspect médical de la 'chose' dès le début. John ne put qu'acquiescer à ses sages paroles. Puis il lui raconta l'histoire avec le plus de détails possibles du moins de ce qu'il avait pu en voir.

°+° mcbeckett °+°

Il était arrivés sur P7X236 et avaient été accueilli très chaleureusement par un peuple technologiquement assez avancé malgré le style très rustique que leur village aurait pu faire croire. La nuit se faisait très précoce sur cette planète, ils avaient été invité à partager le repas du soir à la table des villageois en tant qu'hôtes. Appréciant avec délice un alcool typiquement local qui n'avait pas mauvais goût à première vue, et il ne saurait dire pourquoi Rodney semblait tout aussi l'apprécier et avait pris la peine de se resservir plusieurs fois et ce tout au long du repas. Lui qui d'habitude, malgré la faim, mangeait le strict minimum de ce qu'on lui servait devant l'inconnu total de ce que ça pouvait être la plupart du temps. Le scientifique avait donc commencé à devenir quelque peu bruyant, lui d'habitude assez 'grande gueule' et bavard face à ce qu'il pouvait apprendre sur quelques technologies anciennes qui se trouvaient sur les planètes qu'ils exploraient. Et 'grand gueule' quand il trouvait absurde ce qu'on pouvait lui raconter sur des croyances qu'il jugeait de 'balivernes'.

Et le temps passant, le scientifique s'était fait de plus en plus généreux sur le débit sonore de se qu'il racontait. John l'avait accompagné dehors de force face aux villageois quelque peu choqués. Il continuait à déblatérer des propos incongrus que le militaire prenait comme du délire. Avec Rodney, surtout un brin bourré, on pouvait vraiment s'attendre à tout et il ne se priverait pas pour lui sortir quelques remarques gênantes plus tard quand il lui casserait à nouveau les pieds, et sobre cette fois-ci pour mieux apprécier la réaction de son ami et en rire si possible.

Dans toutes les paroles délirantes que Rodney avait pu sortir, Sheppard fit mention d'une où il était question que son meilleur ami l'ai embrassé. Carson exprima un visage d'étonnement et d'incompréhension à l'écoute du récit du militaire.

Il conforta dans son idée, tout était de sa faute.

John continua son histoire en lui racontant qu'il l'avait laissé assis près d'une habitation et qu'il l'aurait cru incapable de se relever et donc qu'il aurait dû être en paix le temps de décuver totalement.

**TBC**


End file.
